


Born This Way

by csichick_2



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some struggle, Maureen embraces her bisexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born This Way

Maureen is used to having everyone – men and women alike – be attracted to her. But she’s only ever been attracted to men. At least until Joanne. At first she tried to fight it, first by trying to be a better girlfriend to Mark, and then by sleeping with every guy that looked her way. And then one day, it just clicks. There’s nothing wrong with her for liking both men and women – that’s who she is and she’s going to embrace it.


End file.
